


We bring you next to a back alley

by lazaefair



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugen, drunk and bleeding? <i>Never.</i></p><p>Set post-series, mild spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We bring you next to a back alley

The sake burned when it dripped through his fingers and ran down his arm and crept over the cuts in his skin, the wounds beneath his shirt. Mugen hissed, cursed, and took another swig to dull the pain.

"I'm gone, gone, gone," he sang on a whim, sake- and pain-roughened voice making a butchery of any semblance of melody. "Fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you too," he sang to his long-gone assailants. Shifting positions produced an aching pain on his ass and and ankles, the hard dirt and pebbles doing no kindnesses to his limbs, and he hissed again when his blood-stiffened shirt ripped away from the mess in his side.

"You're such a fuckup."

She stood over him with hands on her hips, luscious hips, and moon-whitened thighs shone pale in the dusk from under a short wrapping. Mugen leered, the expression effortlessly floating on a sea of sake and lightheadedness, and she merely sighed, shaking her head.

"Even now, you don’t have the sense to leave your huge freaking _foreign sword_ behind when you're trying not to be noticed by agents of the Emperor. And then you don't have the sense to die properly, with dignity. Don't even tell me where the godsdamned sake came from. And to think, you're my future husband. What a shame."

"You talk too much, like a woman," Mugen slurred, unable to do much about being wrestled up and slung around her shoulders, hung limply into her side like an awkward sack of rice.

"And you can't keep your gash of a mouth shut," she returned tartly.

"Hey," he was too drained to put much bluster in it. "Don't fucking talk like that to the man who battled Kariya Kagetoki and won."

"Way I heard it, it was your silent friend who finished Kariya off," she said, and Mugen scowled.

"I liked it better when you were tricking me into fighting your enemies. Least I had your legs around my head then," he grumbled. Yatsuha merely smiled.


End file.
